A remote radio unit (Remote Radio Unit, RRU) shared cell is mainly applied in a networking scenario of the high-speed rail. In this scenario, voice service transmission adopts a mode in which all RRUs transmit a downlink carrier signal or two RRUs transmit a downlink carrier signal.
As networking scenarios of the current network evolve constantly, the RRU shared cell is not only applied to the high-speed rail, but also increasingly applied in networking scenarios of common residential areas. No matter in which scenario is the application, keeping multiple or two RRUs to transmit a downlink carrier signal inevitably increases power consumption of a base station and network interference. Therefore, the transmission mode of the RRU needs to be changed, so as to decrease probability that two or more RRUs in an RRU shared cell transmit a downlink carrier signal, thereby decreasing network interference and RRU power consumption.